


Sincerest Form of Flattery

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Gen, Halloween, Halloween!Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: 2023(ish), Kurt is 30, Blaine is 29 and they have a 3 year old daughter who has a unique request for her Halloween costume.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Todaydreambelieversfic Halloween Round Robin.

Halloween has always been a favorite holiday of theirs. Ever since their first Halloween together as Snooki and The Situation. They were kindred spirits who were theatrical and loved a good costume. And over the years there had been so many good costumes. When they got married, they adopted a cat and that first Halloween as husbands even the cat dressed up. 

Halloween became especially exciting once little Violet was born. Dressing her up in little costumes became their favorite thing in the world. Kurt made each costume himself, making sure each one was 100% original to the Anderson-Hummel family. The pictures on his instagram got thousands of likes and they even got on the cover of People Magazine the year of their Rapunzel-themed costumes. Violet in a blonde wig with flowers braided into it, with a tiny plastic frying pan and stuffed frog. Kurt turned her stroller into Rapunzel's tower. Blaine made a perfect Flynn Ryder and Kurt was a spot-on Mother Gothel. 

As she got older, Violet proved to be every bit as theatrical as her fathers and her birth mother. Though Blaine was 100% certain that she was too young to understand fashion, Kurt was convinced that if she wailed or whined or scrunched her nose, it was her way of vetoing the outfit. 

When she was 2, she decided she would no longer wear yellow, hated having her wavy hair in a ponytail and was obsessed with one pair of shoes, but she loved her Halloween costume. But now that she’s three? Well there's a reason for the term "threenager". 

She says no quite a lot. Kurt has been getting kind of fed up. Blaine, quoting one of the many child rearing books he has read, thinks that it's important for their daughter to feel comfortable expressing herself. Which has annoyed Kurt even more. 

"I'm not surprised, you were quite the no-bot yourself,” Burt says during Kurt's lunchtime phone call to his father. 

"No I wasn't," Kurt argues. 

"Sorry kid, but it’s true. Everything was a no. You shook your head, screeched no at the top of your lungs and would stand there with your arms crossed, with your little face turning red. Drove your mother crazy. Thought it was just terrible twos. And threes and fours. And seventeens," Burt says with a laugh. 

"So you're telling me I'm stuck with this?"

"Well no. I'm sure some of Blaine's personality traits will kick in eventually and then you'll have all that to deal with. According to Pam he was quite the handful himself as a kid." Burt then fills Kurt in on the last dinner he and Carole had with Pam.

On Wednesdays, Kurt picks Violet up from pre-school and takes her with him for a Papa/daughter lunch before they head to the Hummel Brag office where she will color and Kurt will let her play with leftover materials while Kurt does paperwork and returns calls. 

“Vi, what do you say we get out of here a little early today? Papa is tired.” 

“Okay Papa.’

They decide to walk home instead of hailing a cab and pass by Spirit Halloween. 

“Papa there! Papa there! Look Papa!” 

“Sure, I need ideas for our costumes this year. We’re not buying anything though Vi, so don’t ask.”

She nods even though Kurt knows that she will ask for something and he will probably buy it. 

“Hmm, what should we all be for Halloween?” he asks, mostly to himself as they browse the aisles. Violet is mostly quiet, occasionally shrieking when she sees a scary costume. They head towards the children's’ costumes as Kurt looks over the girl costumes in disdain.

“Violet, what should Papa make for you this year? Pick something and I’ll make it for you in less horrid, synthetic fabric.”

“Daddy!”

Kurt laughs, “Oh sweetie, your Daddy is a very talented man, but he can’t sew to save his life.”

“Be Daddy!”

“Oh no Violet, I need a challenge, I’m not going as Daddy.”

“No silly Papa. I be Daddy!” 

“For Halloween?” Violet nods. Kurt looks confused but keeps going, stopping at a kid’s Harley Quinn costume before shaking his head, taking Violet’s hand and leaving the store.

Kurt forgets about the conversation until that weekend. He loves Saturdays when both he and Blaine are working from home. Blaine is in their home studio, skyping with Marley, talking through a musical arrangement that was giving her trouble and Kurt is in his office/craft room, Violet sitting at his feet playing as he works through an idea for another Anderson-Hummel themed Halloween.

“What do you think Violet? Daddy can be Batman, Papa can be the Joker and you can be Harley Quinn?”

Violet looks up from her toy. Kurt picks her up and sits her on the desk and shows her his sketch. What he doesn’t expect is for her to shake her head furiously.

“I be Daddy! Daddy!!” She screeches, crossing her arms and shaking her head. 

“Wait, what?” 

“Daddy, Daddy! I want Daddy for Halloween?” She says loudly, face reddening. 

Blaine comes running in from the other room and sees Kurt looking startled and Violet looking upset.

“What’s going on, I heard my name.”

“I don’t know, I tried to show her the sketch of our Halloween costumes- oh!” Kurt shakes his head and laughs to himself.

“You were serious?” he asks, Blaine looks puzzled.

“I’m confused,” Blaine says.

“Well your daughter has an odd request for Halloween.” 

“How odd?”

Halloween night, Blaine comes out of the bathroom wearing his smartest suit, his hair straightened but still slicked back and a pair of thick rimmed glasses. He joins Kurt who is wearing a bald cap, a flannel shirt and a tattered old Hummel Tires and Lube cap and Violet, who is wearing bright red pants cuffed at the ankle, tiny navy boat shoes, a black polo shirt with a red and grey bowtie and her hair is curly and gelled back. They take a selfie together and Kurt sends it to Burt. He also posts it to his instagram with the caption, “Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery. Happy Halloween and apparently Father’s Day from the Anderson-Hummels.” 

The next time they’re in Ohio both Burt and Blaine’s father have the pictures framed on their mantles.


End file.
